Neville's funny mistake
by Cherry blossom girl
Summary: Neville saw something strange and panicked.....but was it really Voldemort?


Neville's funny mistake  
  
Author's note: I do not own any character from this story, they all belong to J.K.Rowling. I'd also like to thank my friend Alanna for editing this story. Thanks for your help, Alanna. You really are my fave author :-)  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione just got out of the library and headed to the dungeons, where they had there next lesson -Potions with Professor Snape, when Hermione suddenly said "I'm glad that I've already finished my homework for History of Magic." Harry and Ron only grinned. The homework was due in two weeks, but Hermione, of course, had to have all homework done immediately. Now they were about to turn round the corner, when someone rushed out from behind it. Crash! They all collided with him and fell to the ground with all their things for Potions. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed who almost knocked them down. It was their schoolmate, Neville Longbottom. He looked scared and was trembling badly.They helped him get up and while they were picking their up things Harry asked "What happened, Neville? Why are you so scared?"  
  
"There...there," stammered Neville and pointed the way he had come from, "Boggart!"  
  
"What? Oh, come on, Neville, calm down, it's alright," said Hermione. "And what exactly did you see? Don't worry, we'll help you!"  
  
In the meantime Neville had calmed down a little, so he answered a little calmer, but still a bit shaky voice "Actually, I don't know what it was....I saw only a figure in long black robes ...... i didn't see its face....but then it began to move towards me.....so i didn't hesitate and ran away," admitted Neville.  
  
"Hmm.....so you say it was a figure in long black robes, do you?" asked Ron innocently. "Maybe Professor Snape?" he joked, as all students knew very well about Neville's fear of Snape.  
  
Hermione frowned towards him. "How did it look? Was this person tall? Was it really coming your way? Didn't you noticed more? What if it was a troll?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," disagreed Neville. "I didn't hang around to look at that......thing, but it definately was shorter than a troll. And it was moving differently, not as clumsily as trolls do. It looked like it wasn't walking, but gliding!" Neville was nervous again. "I'm afraid," he whispered. "What if....what if it was You-Know-Who?"  
  
"What?" shouted 'the trio' at once.  
  
Suddenly Hermione realized "Oh no! We have to go to our Potions class! Come on, quick, or we'll be late! We can talk about this later."  
  
But when they arrived to the classroom, Snape wasn't there yet. Students were standing in front of the door and talking loudly. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron joined them.  
  
"Lucky Snape isn't here yet," said Ron. "Otherwise Gryffindor would have 20 points less again."  
  
"Yeah, that's right," agreed Harry. "You know what, I think, what if it was really Voldemort? You know, he's after me and...." he trailed off.  
  
"No, Harry, that's absolutely inconceivable! How could he get here? You surely know, that you CAN'T Apparate or Disapparate to the castle," objected Hermione.  
  
"Well, you're probably right," said Harry.  
  
Neville sighed with relief. But then he started shaking a little again, when Ron said "But, Hermione, you forgot something. What if someone helped You-Know-Who get to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh, really? And who according to you would've done something like that? Professors, or even students?" said Hermione ironically.  
  
"You don't have to tease me," Ron told her. "You know perfectly well that Snape is...." Suddenly a sharp voice sounded right behind them "What is this? Why are you all making such noise? Weren't you taught how to behave in school??"  
  
All the students fell silent immediately. It was, of course, Snape, apparently quite annoyed. "Oh fine," thought Harry, "now it'll start." And he was right.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor, because of that racket you were making here!"  
  
"It's so unfair," Harry was thinking. "Why doesn't he take points from Slytherin, too?" But he didn't said it aloud, he didn't want more points taken from Gryffindor. Then Snape noticed Neville shaking. "What's wrong with you, Longbottom? What happened? You look like a scared bat," Snape said grumpily.  
  
"I, I......I saw.."stammered Neville, "I saw a Boggart!" he said finally. Snape looked at him with an expression that clearly stated what he thought of him.  
  
"Don't try to kid me, Longbottom," he said. "You surely had learned about Boggarts in your last year, so you should have managed to get rid of it. Or you want to tell me, that the werewolf Lupin tought you absolutely nothing?" asked Snape furiously.  
  
"But, Professor, it wasn't a normal Boggart....it was rather .... a figure veiled in a long black cloak......i didn't see it well.....but I think it was You-Know-Who!" ended Neville, trembling much more under Snape's searching look.  
  
A few students gasped, but Snape frowned and said "Rubbish, Longbottom! Surely not. In my opinion, it was that dangerous murderer Sirius Black!" It didn't seem like this information pleased students more, majority of them still thought that Sirius Black was a traitor and murderer. Neville noticeably blenched. "Therefore we'll go to Dumbledore now," continued Snape, "and you'll tell him what you saw. It is clear to-"  
  
Suddenly Neville's scream interrupted him "Yaayyyy, help!!! There it's coming....it's him!!!" shouted Neville. "Voldemort....Black.......he came to kill us all....save yourself!!" and he wanted to run away, but Snape held him back. Some students started to run away, too, but they were stopped by Snape's energetic, bossy voice.  
  
"Stop, you morons! Come back this instant!" When they obeyed, Snape pointed at the approaching person. "This is Professor Moody, the new Defence against the dark Arts teacher," he said. "Neither Voldemort nor Black, Longbottom. So please, kindly remember this!" he scowled. "How you ever got in Gryffindor, is really beyond me," he added to a now red Neville.  
  
The others laughed with relief at Neville's mistake. "So, Neville, you can find problems even when there aren't any, can't you?" asked Ron, grinning. Neville smiled apologetically. "What are you waiting for? Christmas? Get to class, immediately!!Do we have a lesson, or not??" shouted a still angry Snape. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville looked at each other and with thin sighs they entered the classroom.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!! 


End file.
